The Program provides for development as an independent biomedical epidemiologic researcher at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine under the supervision of Philip J. Landrigan, M.D., M.S., D.I.H., the Director of the Environmental and Occupational Medicine Division of the Department of Community Medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center. Both research and teaching skills will be developed by the program; at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine, the latter is essentially an extension of the former. The planned research program is structured along three "axes": 1. Design, conduct, and analysis of epidemiologic observational studies, including follow-up and analysis of approximately 35 occupational cohorts initially enumerated by Irving J. Selikoff, M.D., Dr. Landrigan's predecessor, as well as other occupational and environmental exposures identified either through the Mount Sinai Environmental Medicine/Occupational Health Clinic or by other means; 2. Analyses of vital statistics, including analyses of trends in mortality, geographic differences in mortality, etc.; and 3. Development, conduct, and analysis of morbidity surveys, either local, regional, or national (through collaboration with the National Center for Health Statistics) Interim evaluation of the program will occur annually and a final evaluation at the conclusion of the proposed program. Evaluation will consist of review by the Multidisciplinary Oversight Committee at Mount Sinai. The proposed program will prepare Dr. Lilienfeld for a career in environmental epidemiologic research either in an academic medical center, such as the Mount Sinai Medical Center, or a public health agency, such as the New York State Department of Health.